I Don't Do Love Songs
by Novela13
Summary: We were the kind of band with no label. The kind of band that sang what we felt. I wanted to be that band forever. I wanted to be the band without stereotypes, like sex and drugs, and fights. I wanted to be anything other than what we've become.
1. My Band

_**Hey guys. Here is my new story, I wanted to start this idea because it seemed like a really good one, I hope I have your support on this, which I know I will because you guys are amazing. Anyhow, here is the first chapter of I Don't Do Love Songs. **_

_**My Band (Inuyasha)**_

I move the large amp to the back of the room. The only downside to being allowed to practice down here is moving these heavy as hell amps.

I position them next to the wall so that they can be plugged in later. I put my baby, my favorite guitar, Shikon, off to the side.

I sigh as I finish moving everything into place. I snatch my car keys off of their hook and start to run up the stairs.

No sign of Mom or Dad. They must have gone to work already. I'm about to walk past a mirror, so I stop to admire my sexiness. I'm dressed in my favorite red T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Perfect for a day of crap I don't need to know at school.

I close the door behind me as I walk out of the house. From there, I jog to my car. Which, next to my music, is probably one of the best things about my life.

It's a red Jeep. It's perfect to haul around my band materials along with the band itself.

I'm closing the car door when Sango calls me. Her face is lighting up on the screen along with the sound of her horrible singing. Yeah, she definitely is epic on a guitar for a reason.

"Yeah?" I say, backing out my driveway.

"You up for practice today? I've got some new songs we can try out..."

"Yeah, as long as the songs aren't anything similar in any way to some happy, shaky pop song you heard. How manly would I look singing that?"

"Who said you were a man?"

I smirk as I say, "I could ask you the same thing."

She makes an irritated noise and my phone beeps. She hung up. I laugh, it's amazingly fun to screw with her. Probably more fun than it should be.

Sango is probably my best friend. We've known each other since middle school and when high school started, we started a band. We both learned how to play guitar at the same time.

However, I'm a hell of a lot better at it than she is. I smirk. I'm lead guitarist because I can blow minds on a guitar, and girls love my hair. Not just because band practice is in my basement.

I pull into the school parking lot and step out. I grab my bag from the backseat and I walk as slow as I can up the stairs to school. One step. One second. Two steps. I'll take two seconds-

"Move it dog turd!"

I growl. Kouga needs to die. Soon. "Shut your face, asshole! Want another beating with a drum stick?"

Before I know it, the stupid wolf is in my face. "Yeah, right after I yank off your ears and eat them!"

I'm about to land one on him when Sango steps between us and grabs my fist.

"Enough! How are we gonna be a famous band if the lead guitarist and drummer are dead?"

"He can be replaced!" I retort.

Sango sighs, "I'm tellin' ya, I gotta stop befriending so many demons."

I laugh. "I'm half, so we're still good."

"Yeah, half jackass and half turd."

"I.. will.. KILL you!"

Sango grabs one of my forelocks and drags me into the school. This is a typical morning for me.

"See ya at practice!" She shouts to Kouga.

With those stupid pointed ears of his, I'm sure he heard her.

We stop at my locker. I spin the combination and throw in a few books. I turn and Sango is smirking. Slightly, oh hell, _really_ annoyed, I grind out, "What?"

"You couldn't resist fighting with him. I win our bet."

"When do I win the bet that Miroku will have had you laid by summer?"

That gets me knocked upside the head. Miroku is Sango's boyfriend. He graduated last year, and somehow they've managed to work it out. I don't know how though, since Miroku grabs ass every chance he gets.

Most people assume me or Sango have hidden feelings for each other since we're around each other all the time, something that ended with me and Miroku beating the shit out of each other. At one point in middle school I thought about it, but me and her are too much alike. That, and she's too violent.

Really, I haven't had time to date anyone since high school started. And I'm a senior. That's very sad. Every girl that's asked me on a date got stood up, and in most cases, it was because I was doing something for my band.

For the past three years, my band and I have been becoming more and more popular. The whole town knows us, and because of Miroku, we get gigs. He's our manager, sort of. An uncle of his, Mushin, I think, has connections to all the clubs and restaurants around here that need good bands.

"I was joking, you know," I say as we reach out first class.

This is the only class I have with anyone worth being around. Kouga, in 5th period, doesn't remotely fit into that category. At all.

We sit down next to each other and Sango sighs again. She does that a lot. One day, she's gonna run out of breath to blow out, and I'll just laugh at her.

"I've been thinking," she starts.

I sigh, "This is going to affect me in a bad way."

"Shut up. Anyway, we need a lead singer."

"Did you bang your head and forget who's lead _everything_, Sango?" _**I**_ am in charge.

She shifts in her chair and takes out a notebook. I lean over and see a list of girls names. I know most of them.

"We need a second singer, because, face it, you can't sing without trying to act sexy or being angry."

"Sexy and angry is a good combination." I say.

Sango scoffs. "Whatever. We need someone for you to sing with and sing good, no big deal."

I just lost an argument about _my_ band. Okay, so it's _our_ band, but still.

I snatch the notebook and read the names.

"What's up with all the girls?"

As I turn my head to make eye contact with her, I notice that her face has turned pink.

"Well, I don't want to be the only girl in the group. Plus, it wouldn't kill you to have a girlfriend for once."

I laugh. Well, I don't date. That doesn't mean I don't get around with the over-excited fan girls every now and again.

"Too much trouble…" I reply, "Plus, I want to concentrate on my music."

Sango takes the notebook back and crosses out about ten names. Leaving around five.

"You got any ideas?"

"Well, the choir people only sound good in sync with like, ten other people. Then there's the regular kids."

"I like regular."

"So far, my top choices are Kagome Higurashi, Shiori, Nazuna, and Rin."

Like Rin would really have time to be a singer when she's just itching to be my brother's assistant. My brother, Sesshoumaru, became a publicist a month after he graduated.

Which is good for me too, considering I'll need one if my band goes anywhere with this whole gig. On top of that, he's free. Family.

Then, there's Nazuna. She hates demons. She would rather shit herself than come near me. Ever.

Shiori? I don't want another hanyou in the group. I mean, one is enough, and besides there's Kouga, so too many demons.

Kagome Higurashi… I've spoken to her maybe once in my life. I bumped into her once in the hallway. She had been humming a tune and apologized, like twelve times, for almost knocking me over.

Honestly, I've mostly only heard _of_ Kagome. I know that she sings, and that Kouga is in love with her, apparently. I know that she's not bad looking at all. I heard someone talking about the Higurashi Shrine before too.

"You're quite, is there a girl you have in mind?"

I shake my head, "No."

Finally, I'm allowed to leave that place of damnation. Sango follows me to my Jeep and I turn the key in the ignition once we're inside.

"So when should I have everyone audition?"

I sigh, "Tomorrow maybe? Let's just worry about practice for now."

I drum my claws on the steering wheel until I hear the back door open and Kouga say,

"Alright. No detention today."

I snort as I back out of the school parking lot. "'Bout time, or I was going to have to kick you out of the band."

Sango sighs as the afternoon routine starts. "Kick me out? I'm the most important part of this band!"

"People like guitars more than drums."

"Girls like _my_ drums."

I frown as Sango bursts out laughing. I make a quick turn, and my house is just ahead. Okay, I'll admit, Kouga's skill on the drums kind of makes up for his crappy personality.

Sango told me how good he was, and I didn't believe her. But, one week into freshman year, he was in my basement (A/N: Haha ;] , ;] ) , being incredible on the very drums that I couldn't master to save my life.

Ever since then, it's like we formed a group of friends, although it's gotten smaller since then, because Miroku left for college last year.

I pull the car into the driveway and we all hop out. My parents are so used to Sango and Kouga that they don't even question when they're coming over anymore.

When we walk in, Mom is sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, how was school guys?"

"Learned stuff we didn't need to know, Mrs. Takahashi," Kouga says. Man, that kid is more polite to my mom than he is to his own.

"The band okay?"

Sango nods. "Yeah, you know."

I smirk and grab a bowl of fruit. One swipe, it's sliced fruit. "We'll be downstairs if you need us, Mom."

We all head downstairs and don't come back up for hours.

_**End of this chapter! I hope the first chapter was good! By the way, is there anyone that can draw really well that wants to make a fan art for his fic? I'd really appreciate it if you could, because I think that would be so cool. Anyways, review! Please, please, review! Disclaimer: I don't own Jeep cars or anything associated to it. I also want to thank my beta for this chapter, Angel in Alliance with Hell. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of I Don't Do Love Songs, entitled: Singer. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	2. Singer

_**Hey guys. Heres the second chapter, I hope you like it. Your reviews first chapter, were great by the way. **_

_**Singer (Kagome)**_

The wind picks up as I sweep the Shrine grounds. The leaves I just had in a neat circle are now floating all around me. I grin. I love autumn, its like a whirlwind of all the pretty colors are surrounding me.

After I get done sweeping, I have to clean the floors of the well house. Then I have to sweep the steps. Then theres homework...

I sigh. I want to live in a house, a shrine is too much work.

I take my broom and head to the main house.

I enter the house and take off my sandals. I gotta stop wearing this miko outfit. I run upstairs and I pull out an outfit when I get to my room. I quickly change.

Just as I'm done changing, the phone rings. I sprint into the hallway and snatch it off its cradle.

"Yeah?"

"Kagome-chan! How are you?"

I blink. Sango is calling me? I haven't even talked to Sango since school started.

"Um, good, just cleaning up the shrine," I reply.

"Cool. Hey, in school tomorrow, could we talk?"

What could she want to talk to me about? Geometry? "Um, is it about geometry?"

She laughs, "No. I just need to talk to you, okay? So come see me at lunch."

I nod, and then feel like an idiot, because I remember we're no the phone. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks! See you then."

I hang up. That was really weird. Theres almost nothing she could want to talk to me about, I mean, I know that she's in a band, but other than that I don't know anything about her anymore because we stopped talking last year.

I shrug. Its probably nothing. I head downstairs to the kitchen. I grab a pocky box out of one of the cupboards. I sigh. I need a life.

I sit down. Other seniors are going to the mall, and going on dates. I spend my week cleaning. Just like I have been for the past seventeen years or so.

I run a hand through my brown hair. I hear three knocks on the door and I get up to open the door.

Its Hojo. Here to ask me out. Again. I sigh, and force my almost believable smile on my face.

"Hey Hojo... it's you...again."

He beams at me and holds up two concert tickets. "I have tickets to go see this band I just heard of-"

"Sorry, Hojo. I have to babysit Souta, another time?" I ask, still fake smiling as he nods and smiles and I close the door.

I sigh. Like Souta can't babysit himself. I am busy though, everything needs to be cleaned.

I start with mopping the floors. Then I have to go dust the artifacts in the storage closet.

When I'm done, I pull my bandanna off my head. I walk back into the main house and Mom is serving dinner.

She looks up, and smiles at me. "Dinner's ready, make sure you study afterward."

I hold back a sigh. Its _always_ studying. _Always _cleaning.

Souta shifts his gaze to me. "Sorry."

He's sorry that he doesn't have to clean too. Because he's the youngest and a guy, Grandpa doesn't think he should have to clean. Women's work apparently. How sexist.

"I need you to do the grocery shopping on Thursday. Oh, and the3 vet needs his check for Buyo, you know the furniture needs cleaning too, right?"

I run a hand through my hair again. I don't really feel like eating anymore. I push my seat back and stand up.

"I'm going to bed."

A A A A A

I scribble down the last bits of the equation as Myoga starts to talk about something else. As to why they have the history teacher doubling as the math teacher, I'll never know.

"That, class is why pie, both literal and mathematical are very important."

I chuckle as I see everyone else's head on the desk. I wish I could afford to take a nap like that. If theres even the slightest drop in my grades though, I'm done.

The bell rings and I shove my books into my bag. I walk out into the hallway. I move through the crowd pretty good and I just narrowly miss getting hit.

I make it to my locker and stuff my things in. I cough/gasp as I'm roughly pressed against the cold metal of the locker.

I whip my head around and Sango is standing there, smiling.

"Hey! Remember I said I needed to talk to you?"

I nod. "No need to push me."

She laughs, "I know, but it was fun. Lets go to lunch,"

I sigh, and follow her down the hall and to the lunchroom. We sit down at a mostly empty table.

"I need a favor,"

"What is it?"

She smiles again and I'm getting just a little scared. "Well, its more of a favor to me and yourself. You still sing, right?"

I take a bite out of my rice ball from my bento box. I only sing sometimes nowadays. I stopped leading the choir in freshmen year.

"Not really," I answer.

She makes an mm noise , and takes one of my rice balls. "Well, you should start. I want you to be in my band."

I stop chewing. "What?"

She grins and puts the rice ball down. "Well, its not just _ my _ band, you know me, Inuyasha, and Kouga's band. You know Kouga, dont' you?"

I laugh, its impossible not to know Kouga. He's been claiming his love for me since freshman year. I normally don't go a day without getting forced hugs from him.

"Yeah, I know him."

She nods, "So, me and Inuyasha decided we need a second singer. Me and Kouga are tone deaf and Inuyasha would sound _much _better singing with one more person. What do you say?"

A band. I don't even sing that much and I just barely know a few strands on a guitar.

As if reading my mind Sango says, "You don't have to learn any instruments or anything. Unless you want to."

Time. I have so many chores and all of my classes, how am I gonna balance band stuff on top of that? Then theres the question about whether or not Mom would even let me.

"I-I don't think I have time Sango-chan, I have so much stuff to do-"

"Like clean the shrine? Study? All of that is voluntary. Do something fun. For you. All of us, really. Besides, I think this band is going to go somewhere studying will never take you."

"My mom-"

"Is going to have to deal. You're seventeen, start living for you again."

Sango digs into her bag and pulls out a folded piece of paper. She reaches over and sticks it in my backpack.

"Thats Inuyasha's number and address, it would be a good idea once cleaning and studying isn't as fun as it used to be."

I've only spoken to Inuyasha once in my life. I bumped into him one time in the hallways, I was so embarrassed and couldn't stop apologizing.

Sango smiles at me. "I gotta go, bells gonna ring in a few minutes. Think about it, though."

Just as she gets up, the bell rings. I stuff my bento box in the trash and shuffle into the hallway.

I'm only in the hallway for a few seconds before Kouga shows up to drape an arm around me.

"Kagome! Date me!"

I laugh as we walk through the hallway, and to my locker. "I don't think thats gonna happen,"

"Why not?"

"I'm so busy, and I don't think I'd be that good of a girlfriend to you-"

"Nonsense! You're perfect for me."

But you're not exactly perfect for me. It's not like I'm gonna ever have the guts to tell him that though.

We hear a whistle an we both turn out heads in the direction of Sango and Inuyasha.

Sango's waving. "Come on, Kouga! We're gonna be late for practice! You come too, Kagome!"

I watch Inuyasha smirk, and yell, "Yeah, hurry up, or I'm kicking you out!"

"I'm the best part of this band!" Kouga retorts. He takes his arm from around my shoulders and grabs my arm instead, pulling me towards his group.

Sango grins when we're near the exit. "Come watch us practice!"

Inuyasha snorts, "No fans allowed, Sango."

I'm not a fan, I've actually heard their music before/

"she's not a fan, she _might _be our new singer."

Inuyasha gives me a once over and then leads the way out. Whats his problem?

Once we're outside, we all pile up into Inuyasha's Jeep.

I cleaned most of the shrine yesterday so I should be all set to leave for a few hours.

We drive until we pull up to a nice looking house in a pretty decent neighborhood.

We all climb out and walk into what I assume to be Inuyasha's house.

Theres a nice looking kitchen we walk into and this, beautiful, royal looking woman smiles at us.

"Hi mom." Inuyasha says, already opening the door to what looks like a basement.

Sango grins at Inuyasha's mom. "Hey! Look, this is going to be our new singer!"

My cheeks warm and I smile, "I haven't agreed to anything yet."

Inuyasha's mom nods and makes a mm noise. "Whats your name?"

"Kagome, the most beautiful woman on Earth!"

Sango sighs at Kouga's outburst, "We'll be downstairs."

I follow Sango and Kouga downstairs into the basement. It looks like a stage down here except for the couches and the mini fridge.

Theres two amps and two guitars down here, then theres a huge drum set.

I move to sit down on a couch. Its red. Whats up with this guy and the color red?

Sango turns to me and she puts on a beige colored guitar. "Watch us and see if we wow you."

Inuyasha snorts from next to her. He strings his black guitar and starts a tune before he stops, and turns to Sango. "I'm set."

She turns and looks at Kouga, who nods, then flashes me a smile.

Inuyasha flips his long hair out of his way and his claws start to pluck at the strings, creating a soft noise.

Sango joins in, adding more basis to it, Inuyasha plucks the guitar strings a little harder now, and its this louder sound of notes going throughout the room.

My eyelids rise and my eyes widen as Inuyasha sings, "_I'm out of breath after running five thousand miles, with no limits of adrenaline, I'm at time's full power,"_

The beat of the guitars gets better, louder, he sings,

" _Hold your left and right hands above your head pierce through the darkness, GO!_"

Kouga's drums join in as Inuyasha's voice gets louder, he's finishing up when he repeats, "_Hold your left and right hands above your head, and pierce through the darkness, GO!_"

The guitars have another intense set of notes, before everything fades with Inuyasha plucking the last string softly, like when he started. Sango helps fade the rest of the song out with he guitar.

Kouga looks up from his drums and grins at me,

"What do you think?"

I can feel the corner of my mouth pull up as I say, "Whats the name of this band?"

_**I recommend listening to Shissou towards the end of this chapter, its the unofficial theme song for this fic so far, please review! By the way, big disclaimer on that song, I do not own it. Look out for the next exciting chapter of I Don't Do Love Songs entitled: Audition.**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	3. Audition

_**Hey guys. Here's the new chapter, so, what happens in this chapter, is part of all the things that happen in the future, which is why things are progressing so fast. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Pressure. I strongly recommend listening to Pressure by Paramore with this chapter. **_

_**Audition (Inuyasha)**_

My hand rests on my guitar as Sango squeaks and runs up to Kagome, hugging her. Sometimes I forget that Sango is a girl and makes girl noises. I rub my ears.

"So you'll join? You'll be our new singer?"

Kagome laughs and says, "Sure."

Kouga whistles behind me. "We're gonna be a hot band."

Sango laughs while she nudges Kouga. "Yeah! Oh, and the name of our band is Attack!"

I turn to him, a scowl on my face. We haven't even hearqd her sing! "We don't even know if she has talent!"

Sango grins, "Of course she does, everyone knows about Kagome's voice."

"I don't. For all I know, she probably has no talent."

Kouga snorts, "Stop being a bitch-diva, Inuyasha."

I snatch a drum-stick and smack him with it. Stupid wolf. He goes for my hair but I side step him.

I turn to Kagome, and meet her eyes. "So, you gonna sing or what?"

She shrugs, "I probably should."

I watch her as she stands up and strolls across the room to me. Her hand lands on my guitar. She smells... really good.

I watch her concentrated face as she plucks a few strings on my guitar, making a fast tune, it does sound good though.

Her eyes lift to stare at mine. "Can you keep that up?"

I snort as my claws pluck at the strings and it mimics her sound.

She grins, "Good, keep that up,"

Did she just give me an order? She stares until I start to pluck again.

She turns to Sango. "Can you follow what he's doing?"

Sango nods, "I can try."

I know that it will take Sango a few tries to follow me, I can hear a tune- and just like that- I know it. It takes Sango five or six tries to get it right most of the time, but the strings for this one is-

Sango gets the tune right. She gives me the thumbs up.

Kagome points at me and I start to play the tune, Sango follows behind me.

She smiles at Kouga and points, "Drums!"

For all of this ordering, she better be good.

I'm more than a little right on that one when she starts to sing,

"Tell me where our time went, and if it was time well spent, just don't let me fall asleep, feeling empty again!"

She's pointing at Kouga and he joins in more on his drums, as I and Sango pull our fingers back and forth quickly on our guitar strings.

"I fear I might break, I fear I can't take it, tonight I lie awake, feeling empty,"

My hand rests on my guitar while Sango softly strums hers and Kouga gets louder with his drums as Kagome belts out,

"I can feel the pressure! It's getting closer now, you're better off without me."

I stop playing altogether and I wait for Sango and wolf douche to stop.

As she finishes singing, she turns to me and smiles.

Kouga and Sango smile at me too. I sigh, take off my guitar, and put it next to the drum set.

"Is she in?" Sango practically shrieks at me, damn woman.

I look back at Kagome and she's waiting for an answer. I can't pretend that wasn't good. That's the best singing I've heard outside of a famous group. I'm sure we can teach her a little more on the guitar though, because those strings she told me to mimic needed a little bit of fixing.

I plop on the couch, running my hands through my hair. "Yeah, but she needs to learn to play guitar."

Kagome frowns, "But I-"

Kouga scoffs. "He's considered one of the best guitarists at his age. He'll argue you that for days."

I smirk because I can. Me and Kouga once argued for four months about a note on a guitar. How would he know? He's a drummer!

Sango sets down her guitar and squeezes Kagome. "Yeah, you're in! We gotta get you some new clothes and a new guitar.

I sigh and so does Kagome. Our eyes meet, her eyes are so brown.

"I can't afford a guitar."

Sango and Kouga look at me questioningly. I smirk again as I stand up and head for the back of the basement.

I unlock a trunk, as to why I locked it, I don't really know. No one is ever down here but me.

I take out a green electric guitar and a pick. I walk over to Kagome, a claw under her chin, and I bark out a laugh when I hear Kouga growling.

I whisper, close to her mouth, "Take good care of her, this is my first one."

Her face turns red and I shove the guitar into her arms.

I sit back down on the couch. Sango eyes me. Stop staring.

"What?"

She sighs, "Just wondering, who's gonna teach her how to play?"

Kouga sighs, "Wish I knew how to play guitar."

"I wish you were less ugly.", I say. "I can do it. She's using my guitar, so she can learn from the best."

Kagome mumbles something. I raise a brow. "What?"

She shrugs and shifts her weight to her other foot. "Just saying, you seem really confident."

I am. I have every right to be, all of these weak human guitarists could never be good enough to match me on guitar. The only human that would beat me might be Sango.

I answer her, " I am the best of the best, wench. I don't need loads of confidence, I'm greatness."

I almost laugh as her face turns red and she looks pissed.

"Wench? Wait a minute, I agree to be the singer and you insult me?"

I actually do laugh as Sango attempts to calm her down.

Kouga socks me with a drum-stick in his hand, so I yank his ponytail. "You stupid pansy!"

Kouga growls at me, "Why are you insulting our ticket to fame and love?"

"Love?" Kagome interjects.

I stretch out and yawn as Kouga explains, "Love because you'll obviously fall in love with me," to this, I snort, "And fame, because you're unbelievably hot and record companies love female singers."

I turn my head and make eye contact with her. "Oh, and no love songs."

She's still looking at me funny because of what I said earlier. "Why?"

Sango makes an mm noise. "For some reason, Inuyasha never approved love songs for his group. He would rather have a song about potatoes than love."

Come on! It was one time in eighth grade! I was bored! Back then- back then I didn't even mind them. I glare at Sango, who sticks her tongue out at me before eep-ing at her phone.

"I gotta go, Miroku is coming back from the campus for our show this weekend."

Kagome groans, "Theres a show this weekend?"

I snort/laugh, "By the way, your first show with us is Friday."

Kouga laughs as he starts a beat on his drums. Kagome smiles and starts to move her head and hum.

I stay on the couch, watching Sango go up the stairs, yelling a goodbye.

I can feel the corners of my lips rising when Kagome starts to sing again.

"Nothing compares to, a quiet evening alone, just the one to, I was just counting on, that never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, let's be more than, more than this, oh oh,"

I get up and grab my guitar. I start to strum and Kagome and Kouga stop. Kouga drums a different beat, Kagome sings a different song.

"Love me, love me, say that you love me..." She sings.

I stop stringing and my eyes catch hers. She's doing this just to piss me off, moving her pretty little lips to sing a love song right in front of me.

I smirk and walk over to her, my claws dance on the back of her neck. She gives me a look as if to say, "Cute, now stop touching me, scum."

You know, she's actually kind of cute. Her face is heart shaped, her lips are pink and plump. That brown hair frames her face perfectly. No wonder Kouga stalks her. She looks so much like Kikyo, but so different that it's ridiculous.

Damn Kikyo, get out of my head. I focus on Kagome again and she shifts, causing me to look down. Her hips are round and curvy-

Back to the matter of the long song. "Don't do that again," I say.

She opens her mouth to respond when Kouga yells, "Are we gonna practice or are you gonna stare at her? She's mine!"

My eyes slide to Kouga. "Go home. We're done for today."

"Mutt-breath, we didn't even get through an hour!"

"Looks like you get a day off."

He stands up, sighing, "Whatever mutt, see you, Kagome." He kisses her temple and I note the flinch. Stupid wolf.

When he's gone upstairs, she turns to me, taking a breath. "Don't do what?"

I sit down on the couch. I leave enough space for her to sit with me. She doesn't move from where she's standing.

"Don't ever sing a song like that in front of me."

She walks over to the couch and kneels down close to me. "What do you have against love songs?"

I raise a brow. "Why are you so interested when we're just starting to talk to each other today?"

She smiles and sits down on the floor, sitting on her hands. "I don't know, you just seem like this cocky guy that's so indifferent, but in reality, a silly little love song bothers you."

Yeah, well, you never met Kikyo.

"In a love song, you can say everything you're afraid to say in real records."

I sit up and slide down on the floor next to her. "There is no love," I say, meeting her eyes.

The curious look on her face is almost mocking. Her eyes don't look serious at all. I watch her plump lips move as she asks me, "What is there?"

I keep a straight face as I take her arm and peel her hand from underneath her butt.

My claws trail up her arm before they stop at her neck, which moves, because she takes a deep breath. I force down a smirk when her eyes flicker to me and she takes another deep breath.

I move my head until my nose is touching hers. She breathes, and I feel it on my lips.

"What is there?", She repeats in a whisper.

I move again, and my hair covers both our faces. My lips are on hers. She's kissing back.

I pull her arm so that she's slightly leaning on me. From my half-closed eyes, I see her legs moving.

She stretches out and is half-way on top of me.

After a while, I pull back.

She has pink color to her face. She sits up and scoots over about two inches.

I stare at the ceiling from my spot on the floor. "There's lust."

Her eyes shift to me, then back to the wall she was staring at, then she nods.

I sigh, "When do you have to be home?"

She looks at a watch on her wrist and sighs. "Soon."

"I'll drive you," I say, standing up and holding out a hand.

She's still for a few seconds before she takes it and pulls herself up. I smile, and push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We'll come here tomorrow for your lessons."

_**Thanks for reading. Please, please review. And remember I don't own any of the songs in this chapter or in this story or any other story. Stick with me, it'll make sense soon. Well maybe not soon, but as the story progresses. Big thanks to my beta for this chapter, Angel In Alliance With Hell. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of I Don't Do Love Songs, entitled: Guitar Lessons.  
With that said, Sayonara!**_


	4. Guitar Lessons

_**Hey guys. Its been a while since I last updated, but here it is, I'll try to make updates faster. **_

_**Guitar Lessons**_

If someone's popularity could increase in a week, it's me. Since I've joined Attack! People have been talking to me more, or getting me stuff.

Guys want to go out with me more. I have a life now. I mean, sure I stopped cleaning the shrine and caring about what Mom and Grandpa want, but I'm happy.

I throw my hair into a ponytail and yank on my calve high boots. Its my first show with the band, so hopefully things don't turn out horrible. I put on my flared black skirt, my red tank-top, and a black hoody.

My door opens and my mom steps in. "Where are you going, dressed like that?"

"I'm going to sing, I'm in a band now."

"You didn't want to ask my permission to join a band?"

I sit down on my bed, sighing. "I don't need to. I'm 17, and this is something I really want to do."

"Since when?"

I hear Inuyasha's horn and I jerk a thumb in the direction of the window. "Since them."

I move past her and go down the stairs. I get outside, and it's just a little cold.

When I'm close to the car, I hear Inuyasha say, "What took you so long? The show starts in thirty minutes!"

I get in on the passenger side and kiss his cheek. He grunts. I laugh, "Well, at least I'm ready."

"Are you nervous?" Sango pipes from the back.

Actually, I am. I'm really nervous about singing in front of so many people. This whole week Inuyasha has helped me prepare for this. I've been learning how to do more things on the guitar.

Inuyasha snorts, "What is there to be nervous about? She'll sing, we'll party after, then go home."

Kouga says, "Kagome, theres a party in my pants for you."

"I will kill you!" Inuyasha says, rolling the car around the corner. I laugh. Kouga has become more persistent in wanting me to be his girlfriend. Inuyasha doesn't want an exclusive girlfriend, yet he's jealous of Kouga. Cool.

After the first day of practice, after every guitar lesson since then we've made out. He always starts it. But if we're not alone, he pretends like he's never even touched me before.

Its frustrating. The first guy I like in ages, and I don't think I mean much to him. We pull up in front of a club. I get out and Inuyasha and Kouga take all of our equipment out of the jeep.

At the door, theres a tall, good-looking guy waiting. Was he supposed to wait for us or something?

Sango sighs as we reach the door and the good-looking guy waiting. Was he supposed to wait for us or something?

Sango sighs as we near the door and the good-looking guy with the rat tail ponytail in his hair. Once we get there, Sango sighs again when he takes my hand.

"Hello, what a beautiful girl you are. Do you want to bear my children?"

What?

Sango smacks him upside the head. "Give it a rest, Miroku! I swear, every girl!"

Miroku smiles, looping an arm around Sango. "I'm sorry, it's an initiation."

Inuyasha pushes his hand on the small of my back, urging me forward. "I see you met Sango's boyfriend."

What?

Miroku claps a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Not just boyfriend, manager too!"

I turn, making eye contact with him. "You're the group's manager?"

"Unfortunately," Inuyasha mumbles.

Miroku gets a wide grin on his face. "Yup, yup! I get you guys all your gigs. You're the new singer right?"

I nod, and Sango says, "New _lead _singer!"

Inuyasha scoffs, "I'm leader of this band!"

Everyone shares an eye roll as we walk into the back entrance of the club. The music is thumping. Yo can hear the voices of people and tons of laughter. It smells strongly of liquor in here. What did I get into?

Miroku is talking to a bald guy, who I assume is in charge of performances. He comes back over to us and says, "You guys are on in fifteen minutes. Get ready."

Inuyasha nods. "You remember the lyrics, right?"

I roll my eyes while I take a seat on the couch that is conveniently placed back here. "Of course, I wrote it."

I did. But I'm still incredibly nervous. What if I fall off stage? What if I don't do good enough and they kick me out of the band?

My eyes drift to Inuyasha. His eyebrows furrowed, his lips are pursed. Those lips. The corner of my own lips pull up. I wonder if he'll kiss me after the show.

He notices me staring and smirks. "Does looking at this face calm your nerves?"

My heartbeat does a triple beat. No, it makes me more nervous. He's so confident, he's probably assuming the entire performance is gonna go great.

"We're gonna do great," he says.

Of course. Oh yeah, no pressure.

"Is Kagome playing her guitar?" Sango asks.

Inuyasha shakes his head. "No, it's too soon. We'll play, she'll sing."

Seems like things are always gonna be like that. Am I really the lead singer of this band? Up until last week, I didn't even think I'd be able to get back into choir.

What if we get booed off stage? What if the audience really does prefer Inuyasha's singing to mine?

"Hey wench! Stop biting your nails!" Inuyasha smacks my hand.

I hadn't even noticed I was biting them. "Sorry."

"You don't need to be so nervous, it's gonna go fine."

What a cocky-

"Show time!"

I whip my head in Miroku's direction. "What? It hasn't been fifteen minutes!"

He chuckles, "Oh, how time flies."

Sango gets up, grabbing her guitar. "Show time!"

Kouga high fives Miroku as he walks out to get to the stage entrance. "Show time."

I haven't moved from the couch. I'm so scared.

I hear Inuyasha in my ear, "Show time."

I swallow a lump of spit and my knees tremble as I stand up and head for the stage entrance. I can hear Inuyasha following behind me.

I make it to the stage entrance. At this point, I just have to take two steps and I'm on the stage. In front of a least a hundred people.

I frown as Miroku puts a headset on my head. He turns to Inuyasha, "Wheres her guitar?"

"She can't play it all the way yet."

Miroku nods, "I'll give her a hand microphone then." '

He goes away and we then comes back with a microphone, he takes the headset off of me. "Go."

My eyes widen as he pushes me onto the stage. The lights are blinding. The room is silent. Blood is rushing in my ears. Oh God, I can't do this-

Inuyasha pushes me towards the center as he goes to stand beside me with his guitar.

I hear an announcer, "Ladies and gentlemen, lets keep our part going with this next band, Attack!"

My hand is wrapped around the microphone so tightly. Inuyasha nudges me with his foot. I look at him, and he looks annoyed. I look back at Kouga and Sango and they nod at me.

I nod at Kouga, and he starts to play his drums, starting the song.

Sango starts to play.

The crowd is stirring, some people are bobbing their heads.

I raise the microphone to my lips and I start to sing, "I'm sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls and in the hall, there are people looking through, and it makes you wonder what exactly are they here for,"

The crowd is moving, this is getting easier. I sing, "Don't look up just let them think theres on place else you'd rather be,"

As I sing the chorus, Inuyasha starts to play his guitar too.

I move around as I say, "It's obvious that you're dying, dying, just living proof that the camera's lying, now open, open wide, and you'll go out in style..."

The crowd is cheering, and I can loosen up. Alright, they like me.

I sing the rest of the song and we get a huge applause. I hear the announcer say, "That was amazing, give it up for Attack!"

The room practically shakes with applause. Theres a huge grin breaking out on my face as the audience screams, "Attack! Attack! Attack!"

"Woah, looks like the band has an even larger fan base! Attack! has been playing since they were freshmen, can you believe there still in high school?"

The announcer keeps talking as my band mates high five each other. "And they recently got a new lady singer, Kagome Higurashi!"

The crowd cheers, and they're cheering for me, "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

I turn when I feel Inuyasha's claws on my waist. He's smirking again.

"You did good."

I don't know why, maybe it was this girlish instinct or because I'm so happy that I've done so well the first time around but I wrap my arms around Inuyasha's neck, hugging him.

My eyes close. I can smell his scent so clearly now. I can hear the crowd going crazy again.

"Whats this? Looks like we got a new power couple in the making! Thanks for coming, Attack! Please exit stage right."

He never hugged me back. Instead, I let go and we all head for the back.

"That was awesome!" Miroku says, as we go in the back, where another band just left to go play. He kisses Sango and hugs me, "Amazing,"

Inuyasha lazily smacks Miroku in the back of the head, "Anything for a feel huh?"

Kouga plops on the couch as Inuyasha starts to gather the guitars and drumsticks. "Time to party."

"Party?" I say.

Sango turns around, grinning. "Yeah, after every show we go to another club or party to celebrate."

Miroku leans against the door. "Of course, that means mostly drinking."

Kouga scoffs, "For you."

Inuyasha whistles and we all turn to him. "Alright, everybody in the car!"

So in the car we go.

A A A A A A

I don't party, I don't drink. However, now I do because I'm a part of Attack! This is how they celebrate. I like it.

I move my hips to the music as I take another shot of some spicy tasting drink. I'm dancing with some guy I don't even know.

Where is everyone else?

This guy has his hands on my hips, my arms. I keep dancing. I tilt my head back, I think he's touching my neck. The beat of the music speeds up and I throw my arms up.

It's helping me keep my balance. I hear a voice against my ear, "What do you say we get out of here?"

Get out? Go where?

"Kagome!"

I think Sango is talking to me. I can just barely make out her face amongst the blurred edges of my vision.

I hear a thump and the pressure on my neck and hip is lifted. I can't stand up straight anymore. My knees buckle, but something is holding me up.

I hear Sango's voice say, "Inuyasha, she doesn't look too good."

He sighs, "She drank too much and now she's ready to pass out. Stupid wench."

Wench, stupid? Huh?

"Woah, is Kagome drunk?"

"No Kouga, she's napping, of course she's drunk! We gotta get her out of here."

"Have Miroku take you and Kouga home, Sango. I'll take Kagome."

"...Why?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, go!"

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving, come on Kouga."

"But Kagome's drunk!"

And then I pass out.

A A A A A A

Soft. I'm laying on something really soft. I helps clear my headache. My head is pounding. My body aches, my mouth feels dry. When did I leave the club?

I crack my eyes open and the lights in the room are dimmed. Where am I?

My eyes fly open and I look around the room. I quickly pat my body. I sigh with relief. I'm still clothed.

I sit up. I'm on a couch. A red couch. I turn my head and Inuyasha is sitting on the floor, guitar in his lap, examining his claws.

I drag a hand through my hair. "I-Inuyasha," my voice is hoarse.

He looks up, ears twitching. "You're awake. You should have said you couldn't hold your liquor."

I sigh. "I didn't know I couldn't hold my liquor." Tonight was the first time in my life I ever drank. Well, alcohol anyway. I lay back down on the couch, talking has made my head hurt more.

Its quiet for a few minutes. Are we alone? Just me and Inuyasha? I mean, I've been alone with Inuyasha before. But that was for guitar lessons. Which led to kissing.

I place a hand on my heart and my eyes slide over to him. He's tuning his guitar. His claws suddenly stop tweaking the tuner and he looks at me. Those serious gold eyes.

I can feel my heart beating beneath my finger tips. Its going faster than I can think. Can he hear it too?

My breath hitches as he gets up. This reminds me of when he first kissed me. It was completely unexpected, and it happened so suddenly. I didn't mind at all. I just went with it. It hadn't mattered that he had just started talking to me. But in return, I want him to care for me as quickly as he's taken to kissing me with out any promises.

He kneels in front of me. I release the breath I'm holding as he moves a piece of my hair between his fingertips.

He slides a hand underneath my back and pulls me forward. "What?" I ask.

He stares. "Should I stop, touching you all the time?"

I don't know how to answer this. I love his affection. But I hate, how if he wanted, he could just go do the same to someone else. Like I don't mean a thing.

"Only if... you're doing all of this, to someone else," I say. I don't make eye contact with him.

He snorts. "Right now, theres no one else half decent."

Maybe that was Inuyasha's way of complimenting a person. I go so far as to say, "So, you won't do this to anyone else?"

I keep my eyes off of his. I stare at the lines on my hands.

I can fee his claws on my chin, my lips. Its a pleasant tickling feeling. The hand that was resting on my back tightens.

His lips touch mine for what's probably half a second.

He pulls back and lets me go.

Inuyasha sits back down in the center of the room and puts the guitar in his lap. He looks at me. "Come here."

He's so bossy sometimes that I forget that we even have this kind of relationship.

I move and get up, my legs are stiff. How many hours was I laying there? The world tilts for a moment before everything goes back to normal.

I walk to him and he moves his guitar onto the floor. I gasp as theres a yank on my arm and I go falling into his lap.

He laughs as I try to clear my head by shaking it. Maybe I'm still a little drunk.

He grabs the guitar again and puts it on my lap. "Tune it," he says.

I look at him, then back th guitar sitting in my lap. I haven't learned that yet. "I can't," I say.

He takes my hand and puts it up to one of the tuners. He moves my hand to move the tuners. Then he takes my other hand brings it across that chord.

"Just listen for the perfect sound,"

I twist the tuner and pluck the string. Its a soft, pleasant noise. I look at him, slightly proud of myself.

His claws touch my hair, "The perfect sound?"

I rest my forehead against his. "The perfect sound."

_**Done with another chapter. I can't wait to see the overall result of this story. I know it seems like thing are moving fast, but I'm doing that on purpose as a part of my plot, more or less a foreshadowing. Fall in love quickly, all hell breaks loose. Please review, I still wanna see some fan art for my stories, I think it would be really cool, if you made a fan art for any of my stories email me at therealladykikyou and the website that is on is yahoo. Thanks so much for reading this far, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of I Don't Do Love Songs entitled: Promise. You can look forward to some romance and maybe a little anger on the reader's part next chapter. Thanks again. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	5. Promise

_**Hey guys. Happy New Year, sorry for the late update, and this is somewhat of a filler chapter, but it still applies to the story, next chapter will be better. **_

_**Promises (Inuyasha)**_

I staple the last poster to a fence. I grin at the Attack! Picture. I'm in the front, Kagome isn't too far behind me, and Sango and Kouga are in the back.

I move down the sidewalk with Kagome behind me. I took her with me to put up the posters around town, well, because I felt like it. I didn't feel like dealing with Sango, and I wish Kouga would fall in dog crap.

The wind blows sending a chill through the air. I hear Kagome shiver, and she walks closer to me. I glance at her, then back in the direction I'm walking.

Mushin hooked us up with a photographer he's friends with so that our posters would look better around town. It's been two months since Kagome sang with us for the first time. Since then, she's sang a few more times and it's getting better. She's learning more songs on guitar, she's getting fans.

I grunt when I feel her tiny hands grasp one of mine as she walks beside me.

"Is that all of them?"

"Yeah, we might have to post more tomorrow though."

She nods, and gives me a look that I'm not used to getting from anyone. This pure look of adoration, most girls just look at me like they want me, but sometimes Kagome looks at me as if I couldn't do any wrong. It's so fucking weird.

We keep walking, towards the direction of my house.

"So when's our next show?" Kagome asks.

I step over a sheet of ice. "Friday."

We walk in silence. My house is in sight.

"Inuyasha?"

I sigh. "What?"

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"We just went somewhere!"

She sighs. "You know what I mean."

I stop walking and so does she. Her hand twitches in mine. I turn to face her.

"Where do you want to go?"

She grins, like I really just gave her something amazing.

"To my shrine."

"Look, I'm not really religious-"

She laughs and squeezes my hand. "I'm not taking you there to pray."

I start walking again. "Fine, but I need to get the jeep."

We keep walking, and we make it to my house. We run in real quick, to snatch my keys off the counter.

When we go back outside, I yank open the door to the Jeep and Kagome moves to go on the passengers side.

I start the car and back out of my driveway. I head in the direction of Higurashi Shrine.

"What do you want to show me anyway?"

From the corner of my eye, I see her turn her eyes on me. "It's a surprise."

"Keh."

I drive and we finally get to Higurashi Shrine. I park in front of the massive stair case.

Kagome gets out before me and starts going up the stairs.

I turn off the engine, then get out. Kagome is already half way up the steps.

I smirk as I clear all of the steps with a jump. Kagome puts as she finally makes it up the last few steps.

"Cheating,"

"It wasn't a race." I walk onto the main area of the shrine.

She snatches my hand again and we start running. The sun is just barely hitting us, peaking through the clouds.

We stop in front of a shed, I look at Kagome. Why the hell are we at a ratty old shed?

Kagome lets go of my hand and steps forward, with a grunt, she pries back the door to the shed. She disappears inside of it.

I sigh, glancing up at the sky. Why am I even here? I could be practicing right now, or putting up posters. Something worth my time, this is so pointless-

"Get in here, dog boy!"

"Keh."

I walk into the dark shed and Kagome is kneeling at the bottom of a small set of stairs.

Did she fall? "Stupid girl. You would fall down the-"

"I didn't fall, just come here."

I walk down the small steps, and I stand in front of her. I turn my head and there is an old wooden well coming out of the dirt.

Her wide eyes find mine. "Bend down!"

"Bossy wench," I mumble. I crouch down, next to her.

"I used to come to this well all the time when I was a kid,"

I sigh. I' really not into having moments involving childhood and all that.

"I used to hop inside it and hit the bottom because Gramps told me a story about it."

This ought to be good.

Her hands reach for one of mine. Her hands are cold. "He told me, that once the well could connect a priestess and a half demon."

She gets a huge smile on her face. "Kinda like me and you. The priestess and half-demon fell in love."

Love? Keh. Love doesn't exist as far as I'm concerned.

My ears twitch when she shifts and turns her entire body towards me. I keep still as she moves forward, her body leaning towards me. The impact is soft when her lips land on mine.

I've never kissed anyone without wanting it to lead to more. I've never thought of any feelings behind it or even really why I'm being kissed.

She makes me wonder all of this. I haven't even told her anything concerning love but...

She pulls away. "Its weird but, I want to be like them. You know, be the priestess that falls in love with the half-demon."

"You want to fall in love with me?"

"Yeah. And I want you to fall in love with me too." The tone of her voice is more than hopeful, almost pleading.

She saves me the trouble of having to answer by kissing me again.

**_Short but sweet. I'll try and make the next one longer, well it will be longer, I'll update really soon. Please review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of I Don't Do Love Songs entitled: Deal Breaker. Also, I'm still hoping to see some fan art :). _**

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	6. Deal Breaker

_**Hey guys, it's been a while since I last updated, but I had to take care of a few long term assignments. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, it's a pretty big part of what's going on in the rest of the story. I highly suggest listening to Dancing With Tears in My Eyes and Bring Me To Life at points during this chapter. As for both of those songs, I do not own or claim any rights to them, disclaimer. Please read. **_

_**Deal Breaker**_

I turn over, one of my arms lazily rests on the edge of the bed. The arms around my waist grip me tighter. I smile. It's been a few weeks since our last show. We've been going to to club after club, and so far all we've gotten is more local gigs. As for actually being noticed, we've come up short.

"No screws up tonight."

Tonight is the start of a five Kyoto contest/festival. They're celebrating music and bands from around the country. If we're going to get noticed anytime soon, this is the best time to do it.

I turn my head and meet his eyes. "Whatever pleases you."

"Damn right."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I never screw up anyway." That's a lie. I screwed up a few weeks ago. I forgot my cue, and stumbled on the stage. Inuyasha was sure to tell me how I messed up afterward.

"It'll be great tonight. Nothing has gone wrong in practices."

"That's the most positive I've ever heard you sound," I say.

He nips my cheek. "Shut up."

"Does that have something to do with the fact that you're laying next to me?"

"No, because we didn't even-"

"Don't say it."

"Fine, I won't."

I've been 'dating' Inuyasha for almost a month now. He never wants to call it actual dating though. He says it's just hanging out, a lot. This should hurt me more but he doesn't hang out with anybody else. He only kisses me. He only holds me. So _maybe_ saying hanging out just sounds better to him.

"Maybe you should go, you need to get ready for the show."

He sighs. "Yeah."

His arms loosen from around my mid section. He gets off the bed. He never gives me a kiss goodbye. "See ya later,"

He moves to my bedroom door. When his hand reaches the handle I say, "Kiss me,"

He doesn't even completely turn his head. "Why?"

"Because you're about to go, and it's a sign you care,"

"We're not like your idea of couples. I don't kiss you because I feel like I really love you. Because I don't. I'm not gonna kiss you goodbye like I'll miss you for the next few hours, because I won't-"

"Just go. I need to get ready. Pick me up in an hour."

I'm still not even worth a spare glance. He leaves. I don't get it. I know it started off as me just being his band mate but by now I would hope that I mean something to him.

I sigh and get out of bed. I n any case, I don't have to try so hard. I can date some of the guys in school, from shows. People chant my name now that I perform. They love me and they don't even know me.

I change clothes. I put on a light dress. I let my hair fall around my shoulders. I put on lipstick.

As I'm putting on my shoes, Mom comes in.

We haven't been on good terms for weeks. The band, and Inuyasha have made her hate me. She doesn't like when Inuyasha is over. Or when I sing to practice for a show. To her there are other things I could be chasing besides a career in singing and Inuyasha.

"Where are you going now?"

" A show in Kyoto. It's a five day contest festival in a hotel."

She frowns. "When were you gonna tell me that you were going away for the weekend?"

"Now. It's also a few days of school this week. I have to stay in the hotel."

"I really think we should talk about this band thing-"

"There's nothing to really talk about. I'm finally having fun."

I never would have been so bold a few months ago. I mean, I didn't see a reason to. It made my family happy when I did things without really complaining, but I was bored.

"Why didn't you say-"

"That's not important, Mom. I need to finish getting ready."

"At least, tell me the sudden interest in the Inuyasha boy."

She's wringing her hands and looking around the room. I can see the stress all over her. I do feel bad. I don't like hurting my mom but...

"I like him," I say.

"He doesn't ever act like you matter to him."

Ouch. That's just how Inuyasha acts, all guys act like that sometimes.

"I do, that's why we hang out so much."

"Kagome..."

I take a duffel bag out of my closet and I pick two outfits and a different pair of shoes. I look at the clock. A half an hour until he comes back to get me.

"Kagome... I don't think being with him is the best..."

"I never said it was the best idea."

She stares. I zip up my bag. "Let me have fun."

For a long time she doesn't say anything. Neither do I. She sighs again, and leaves. I'm not trying to hurt anyone.

I still have a half hour before Inuyasha gets here. Earlier this week, Inuyasha and everyone were talking about this week's festival/ competition. Sango heard from Miroku that a few record label owners might be there. Then Inuyasha told me that we had to really step up, blow them away. Kouga said we had pretty much everything to win. A good sound, awesome lyrics, and a good singer to boot.

I wander down the hall, and into the bathroom. Hah. A good singer. I can't stop myself from looking at my reflection and silently pointing out tiny little things that irk me.

My eyes are too dark, my nose- too pointy, my lips aren't full enough. I drag a hand through my ratty brown hair. It looks lifeless.

Is this why I can't really get Inuyasha to act like he feels something? Because I look so plain?

Is that how the audience feels too? I kneel down and open the cabinet beneath the sink. I root around for a bit, until my hand taps it. A black box. Hair dye. I bought it about a month ago, thinking I might wanna try it for a day or something.

I've got about twenty minutes left now. I close the door and lock it. I turn on the water for the sink. I open the box and I start to pull out everything I need.

About a half hour later, I'm finishing up when Mom starts knocking on the door. "Kagome, your friends are here."

I pull at a wavy piece of black hair. "Be out in a sec,"

"Hurry. Inuyasha seems impatient."

I roll my eyes. When does he not sound impatient? I put on a little bit of make up, and I open the door. I run to my room and grab my bag.

Mom doesn't see me until I'm running down the stair case. I don't have to look at her to know she's more than a little miffed.

"Kagome!"

" See you in a few days, Mom!"

I open the door as quickly as I can and I run down the shrine steps, a personal accomplishment for me because I never wanted to sprint down twenty steps ever.

I hope into the passenger's seat of Inuyasha's Jeep.

"What took you so long wench? We have to be there by- what the hell?"

I self-consciously pat my hair. "Is it bad?"

He opens his mouth but Sango says, "Uh no. It looks great, Kagome!"

Kouga pipes from the back, "You do look hotter than normal. You know, like, a lot hotter. Wanna hook up later?"

Sango laughs, "Shut up, Kouga."

The car starts moving and we're driving out of my neighborhood. It'll be a couple of hours before we make it to Kyoto.

We're fifteen minutes into the drive when I say, "Inuyasha, you never said what you thought about my hair."

He looks at me, then back at the road, at the yellow lines coming up and passing by. "It's fine, he grunts."

Just fine.

I don't get why he acts like this... like an asshole! I'm angry before I can really realize what I'm doing.

"You're such an asshole."

Any chatter between Sango and Kouga stops instantly. The car is in a tense silence that I just caused.

"What?"

I can feel the heat crawling up my neck, and my heart speeds up the madder I get. "Asshole. You, you're an asshole!"

"What the fuck, Kagome? I'm not fucking fawning over you and I'm a-"

"Act like I mean something to you! Ever since I joined this band all you treat me like is the singer."

"Fuck, thats what you are! What did you think this was?"

"Hey guys..." I hear Sango mumble.

"Don't treat me like we're more than what we are then!"

"You don't even make sense anymore. Just shut up until we get there."

I can't help it- I'm so angry. I reach over and with the palm of my hand, I smack Inuyasha in the face and I leave a print.

As if on cue, Sango and Kouga gasp.

"Bitch, are you insane? You could have killed us all just now." He starts to pull the car back into the correct lane.

I don't say anything else. I relax into the seat. "I hate you, I hate you so much."

He snorts, "The feeling's mutual."

"Inuyasha, what did you do to her?"

He snorts as if Sango just said the dumbest, most ridiculous thing. "Not a damn thing."

"Bullshit, what did you do?"

"Let it go, Sango. Even if he did do something, he's never going to admit to it, the stubborn mutt."

"You know what, I can pull over and let you wander the side of the road for vulture skeletons, flea-bitten wolf."

"Oh please, I'll chuck you a bone and send you running like the dog you are."

"Make one more dog joke."

"Woof."

"That's it!"

We finally make it to the hotel two hours later than we were supposed to be there. We miss the opening performances, thank Kami we hadn't signed up for that one.

We sign in and we have one huge hotel room to ourselves. Although with four of us it seems small.

I sit on my bed. Everyone else is rearranging the guitars and everything else. Miroku should be here soon.

I don't know I'm gonna make it through the next few days. I didn't think Inuyasha would act like this. Well, he's always a little bit of an ass, but today just does it.

I curl up into a ball and I can hear everyone else, but I can't hear them. I'm not really listening. I lay there for a while.

Sango taps me after a while. I lazily meet her eyes. "It's still early, you know. It's not like we go to Kyoto all the time and stay in an expensive hotel. Lets go to the lounge."

"Sango, I don't really feel like it, I'm tired..."

"Get out. You sulking is disgusting."

I glance at Inuyasha. "You-"

Sango slaps a hand over my mouth. Then with some amazing amazon-like strength, she tugs my arm and pulls me out of bed.

"We'll be back late. We need to have girl time, try not to kill each other."

The door slams behind us before we can hear Inuyasha or Kouga say anything.

We walk to the elevator. Sango presses the down button.

"Why are you so down?"

I shrug. "Just stuff, with Inuyasha."

As the door opens she says, "You two, aren't just friends are you?"

I snort. "That's what I thought. It's complicated..."

She makes a hmm noise.

We get on the elevator and stay on until we reach the bottom floor

"Cheer up, at least there's free liquor down here."

"What?"

Sango laughs and tugs me in the direction of a group of people by the bar.

"Those are the other bands. Mingle a little bit."

I nod and move forward. Oh. I feel really self-conscious. They're dressed perfectly. All I have on is this dress.

I twirl a piece of my hair in my hands as I move closer. I sit down at the bar. Ugh. I need something non-alcoholic. After getting drunk the time first time, I don't think I wanna try it out again.

A glass of water with an olive in it is slid toward me. I look in the direction the drink came from.

Theres a guy with long hair looking at me. I pick up the drink and sip it. Definitely just water.

He moves closer. "I'm Byakuya. I'm the drummer from Crane Stealer."

I smile, "I'm Kagome. I'm the singer for Attack!, we play in Tokyo-"

"I know you! You're the girl that sins with Inuyasha."

Whoo. We gotta work on that whole identity thing.

"Yeah... I'm the new singer."

"Your voice is amazing, you should go into the practice room, sing a little."

I sip water again. "I'm okay. I'm just here to mingle."

He's quiet for a minute. "How old are you?"

"17, why?"

"You just seem too young to be so stressed out."

I laugh. "How do you figure I'm stressed out?"

"The way you're sitting, with you're shoulders hunched and legs crossed. Your eyes look dead..."

"You really know how to charm a girl. Why did you send me a drink if I looked so stressed out?"

His bony hand reaches out and taps me on the shoulder. "I appreciate good music. And, you're cute."

"So you're a fan?"

"Something like it."

With that, he gets up and leaves. Stranger things have happened to me in public.

I turn, and Sango is coming towards me. "How goes it?"

She grins, "I met someone from Wolf's Howl."

I've heard of them. They originally wanted Kouga to join because it's an all wolf demon band. "Which one? Ginta?"

"Yeah. He said to ask Kouga to reconsider."

I laugh as we get up and head to the elevator. "We might as well sleep now. We start pretty early tomorrow."

As everyone is loosing patience, mainly me, with Inuyasha, there's a knock on the door.

It's the first day of the competition and we've been waiting for the coordinate to come up and tell us the deal for the first day.

Kouga hops off his bed and yanks open the door. "Yo!"

The coordinator steps in. It's a small woman. Well, a girl. She can't be much older than me.

"I'm Shiori."

We all greet her.

"I'm your coordinator. Okay, so whats going on today is that it's the very first performance of the competition. This year's theme is emotions. Each day represents a different emotion. The first emotion is excitement, because you're participating in the Kyoto festival!"

We laugh as she goes on,

"Each emotion is reflected in your songs. We don't care how you do it, but we wanna feel whatever the emotion is from your music. Now, whats your genre?"

Inuyasha coughs. "We don't have one."

Shiori raises a brow and runs a hand through her silver hair. "You don't have one?"

"The music we make is more in the moment, how we feel. This only label is our name, Attack!. In a way, we're every genre."

Shiori nods at Sango who so kindly gave us a background story. "Okay. Well, we want excitement, and we want you to look happy, the cameras are here!"

I gulp. "Cameras?"

"You'll be on TV, babe."

Inuyasha snickers at my panicking. Jackass.

"I'll check on you guys later, don't forget, I'm one of the judges, as well as Kagura Otaku from Dance of the Dragon records and a guest judge. I hope you make it through all five days!"

She leaves. I look around the room, looking at my band mates. Whoa, this is it. This is real, our chance to be more than just a city band. They're looking back at me.

"First, Kagome, stop having your bitch fit and sing tonight. Sango, I really need you to work with me with the strings, Kouga, eat a dick."

"Fuck you."

"Ew."

I sigh. "Idiot is right. We need to figure out a good song to do tonight."

I take a deep breath as the stage lights up. They really did it up. I'm still nervous and I'm still mad at him.

I stomp the stage with my heels. I'm wearing heels that are practically six inches.

I can hear the crowd shouting as Wolf's Howl finishes up their set.

My palms are sweating. Inuyasha smacks me on the back. "Ass."

I can feel his breath near my ear, "Go back to being nice to me."

I turn, and stare right into angry looking golden eyes. "Stop treating me like I'm your hobby or something. Either you're with me or I'm your singer. No in between."

"... and now, I want a huge round of applause for Inuyasha and Kagome from Attack!"

Sango and Kouga are already on the stage when we step out. Inuyasha takes his place at slightly center stage with his guitar.

I yelp as he pats me on the behind as we walk on stage, "We'll see about that,"

The lights are blinding until my eyes adjust.

People are chanting for us. My name is on homemade signs. I have fans.

I look to Inuyasha, as they start to play, waiting for me to give the music a voice.

I see all the people, all the screaming. I make sure my headset is on right. Inuyasha nudges me forward.

I step until I'm almost at the edge of the stage.

"Here we go, welcome to my funeral, without you, I don't even have a pulse. All alone, it's dark and cold, with every move I die..."

They're screaming even louder,

I move around, walking around the edge of the stage, surprisingly keeping my balance in these heels, "Here I go, this is my confessional, a lost cause, nobody can save my soul, I am so delusional

, with every move I die, I had destroyed our love, it's gone, payback is sick, it's all my fault..."

As I start to sing the chorus I start to move my hips, weaving a hand through my hair, belting out, "I'm dancing with tears in my eyes, just fighting to get through the night, I'm loosing it, with every move I die, I'm faded, I'm broken inside, I've wasted the love of my life..."

As I dance and sing, I make eye contact with Inuyasha as his claws keep moving on his guitar strings. I keep my eyes trained on him, and I keep moving as the hook comes,

"This is it, and now you're really gone this time. Never once, thought I'd be in pieces left behind... I'm dancing with tears in my eyes! Just fighting to get through the night, I'm _fading_, I'm broken inside, fighting to get through the night, with every move I die..."

Even as the music stops my eyes never leave his, but the crowd... the crowd is amazing. They're screaming and cheering and Shiori quiets them, or at least tries to as the judge's evaluate.

"Everyone, that was amazing! Give it up! Besides myself, we have two more judges."

I turn only for a second to look at the eye of a camera that's zooming in on me.

"We have Kagura Otaku from Dance of the Dragon records, and our guest judge, Bankotsu Banryu from Mercenary Records. Kagura, what do you have to say about this fantastic group?"

A woman with dangerous looking red lips leans towards a microphone. "I think they are fantastic. They have the right sound, and the energy for tonight's theme was definitely there laced with little bit something more. My critique is that the rest of the band become a little more involved."

Shiori shouts, "I definitely agree Kagura, what about you Bankotsu? What do you think of Attack!"

A guy with a long black braid speaks into the microphone, a smooth voice. "I think that they were decent," the crowd boos, he chuckles, "they have potential, but their little singer, little miss popular, Kagome, can do so much more than move those lovely hips and hit a couple of high notes. I feel they all could have been a little more involved. But, they have at least four days to improve, a fifth if they make into the finals-"

I quickly thank Miroku, who was hiding backstage, for handing me my guitar. I can do more by far,

Inuyasha watches me, waiting for a hint of some sort about what I'm doing,

I start to strum my guitar, quickly, fast, I sing, "Bid my blood to run, before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become,"

Kouga's picked up on what I'm doing, and so has Inuyasha and Sango, instead of twirling and hip dancing, I'm really singing, singing as loud as my voice will let me. My stage fright is every bit of gone,

"Now that I know what I'm without, you can just leave me, breathe into me, and make me real... wake me up, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark..."

The crowd is screaming my name again.

I walk over to Inuyasha while still playing and singing, and I stand across from him as both of our guitars sing the same tune,

I sing to him, "Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling, only you, hold the life amoung the dead..."

He says, "All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see, living in the dark, but you were never far from me,"

"I've been sleeping a thousand years in tears, you're to open my eyes to everything..."

"Without thought, without a voice, without a soul, don't let me die here... the monster's out the box..."

"Bring... me... to...life!"

"Wake me up inside..."

"Can't wake up..."

"Wake me up inside!"

"Save me!"

"Call my name and save me from the dark!"

"Bring me to... _life_!"

The crowd is out of control, for a second I can't even hear, it's deafening. They're screaming for us, calling our names. Me and Inuyasha are both breathing hard with bruised fingertips.

Shiori is practically hyping the crowd some more, screaming and cheering with them. I look around and look at my band mates. Sango is grinning from ear to ear, and Kouga is cheering too back at drums.

Shiori laughs as she stops her cheering, "Bankotsu, what were you saying?"

He grins, showing perfect white teeth. "I was saying, that this is what we look for at Kyoto Festival! Kagome, Inuyasha, you and your band have some real talent, excellent sound, strong singer and lead guitarist, I love it. Kagome, you're beautiful, from your super high heels to the tips of that lovely wavy black hair," the crowd goes into another uproar, Bankotsu laughs as they calm down, "Inuyasha, I've never seen a guy play guitar so good and be able to back it up with a voice like that, there was no mistake in the way your band is put together, excellent job to Kouga and Sango as well. You really showed me tonight,"

I cheer, Inuyasha cheers, Sango and Kouga go insane, as the crowd cheers for us again. I wrap my arms around Inuyasha's neck and scream. I can't even believe it, we did so good and it's only the first night of the event.

I see a camera zoom in on me and Inuyasha. Shiori shouts, "Those two right there, next power couple in music, if the band is called Attack! Inuyasha and Kagome are for sure the sword and arrow of this group, give it up, again, Kyoto!"

For the first time, Inuyasha is looking at me so happy. His eyes are wide, and he looks so excited, he leans forward and kisses me.

The crowd is going again!

It's a long kiss, long enough, and good enough, for the entire world to see.

I'm getting high fives as I walk through the lobby past one. Every performance ended an hour ago and people from other groups haven't stopped telling me how good I am. That the sword and arrow of Attack! we're amazing and that we're something to envy.

I walk into the singing room, where groups are practicing and singing their hearts out. I take a seat at the edge of one of the stages and watch the next group critique each other.

"Kagome?"

I turn and I'm looking at Bankotsu. Oh my. Bankotsu from Mercenary records! He could be my boss someday, I extend my hand,

"How are you?"

He shakes it, and smiles at me. "I'm lovely. Your group did fantastic tonight, really the unprompted encore blew me away."

I grin at him, "Thank you so much, I just really felt like we had so much more offer than what you were saying, not that you don't know music, I mean, because you're you and all, but still, um, I'm sorry, I'm really excited."

He grabs one of my hands and pats it. "It's alright, you should be. Your family will be excited when they see that back home too."

He gets a serious look on his face, and squeezes my hand. "You are so talented. You're gorgeous, and your voice, your voice just does something to me,"

Oh man, I'm probably blushing...

"What a cute little red face. You and your group are almost everything I'm looking for."

His fingers are rubbing my hand. I don't have time to draw a breath before Bankotsu leans forward and brushes his lips across mine. When I don't move, he does it again, and a third time, urging me to respond to him. Should I really be doing this? I know that Inuyasha hasn't treated me like much of a girlfriend, but I know we're on good terms now. But, this is Bankotsu Banryu, as far as I know, this might get us a record deal. Or maybe it could just be something amazing...or maybe...I should just do this, regardless of the outcome... I'm finally having fun. I kiss back, softly, slowly. I can feel a hand weaving through my hair.

"Kagome..."

A muffled whisper. I give one last kiss, and move back, hoping that not too many people saw that.

"You'll be amazing, Arrow, lovely."

I'll be amazing. I'll be Arrow.

_**Thanks so much for reading, the story is really starting to take off from here, keep reading everyone, updates will be coming a lot faster. Disclaimer: I do not own Bring Me To Life or Dancing With Tears In My Eyes. Bring Me To Life is property of Evanescence and Dancing With Tears in My Eyes is property of Kesha, I do not own either songs nor do I claim any rights to them. Anyway, thanks so much for reading keep a lookout for the next chapter of I Don't Do Love Songs entitled Boss Man. I'm still looking for fan art for my fan fics, by the way, send me some stuff! Please review!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	7. Boss Man

_**Hey guys. Okay, I should really be killed. No, maimed then killed. Okay, whatever, I should have updated way sooner, I'm extremely behind and I apologize, life happened, school happened, and I won't be running into this issue for much longer. So, enjoy your new short, but developmental chapter, I recommend listening to Miguel's quickie while reading it, I was, it seemed to go perfectly. **_

_**Boss Man (Inuyasha)**_

The ceiling has the nastiest looking pattern. Seriously, it looks like a teddy bear came all over it. Well maybe not come, some kind of nasty ass liquid. I look over and Kouga is asleep, absentmindedly rubbing his balls. Ew.

Sango fell asleep on the floor. Apparently at some point, she left the hotel room last night and got shit-faced.

I sigh. We need to practice more. If we can just win, this is our ticket out of Tokyo. I need this.

I fiddle, and bang my claws against the bed. I've been avoiding this so far, I turn, and I look at Kagome. She's in her bed, still in her clothes and glitter from the previous night. Her recently black hair is covering her mouth. She still has her shoes on. She stumbled in at one, not too long before Sango came in. She didn't _smell_ drunk. I could be wrong.

I look at her closed eyes, her long legs. She looks better than any other person I ever seen.

Her skin looks soft, it's even worse because I know it is. She doesn't want me to touch it. Not a hobby, she says, I think her and music go together, music is a hobby, how could she not be a hobby?

I take another glance across the room. I hear everyone breathing. Unfortunately, Kouga hasn't stopped breathing. Damn.

I get up as soundlessly as I can, or the wolf will hear me, I start to step over her, but I kick Sango, just for shits and giggles.

I move to Kagome's bed and move her arms over. I can smell her scent before I even lay down. Her neck looks soft. Ne of my claws trails her arms, her chest. I stop right above her breast because I think I'm a good guy.

Her chest rises and falls. I don't want to love her. I don't want to be loved I just want to touch her... thats what I always want. She can be as mad as she wants. I don't care anymore.

I start to shake her a little to get her to wake up. She makes a noise and I bury my nose in the crook of her neck.

Maybe it's morning wood or something but I really wanna mess around a little. She coughs. I feel her hands move, and one of them lands on my bottom lip.

She stiffens, I feel one hand grasp my arm.

She doesn't say anything. Her fingers move back and one grazes my face, the nail doesn't hurt, it's almost feels good.

"Why are you-"

"I just felt like it."

For a while she doesn't talk, no one in the room makes a move.

They sleep, and she tries, but she turns, and small hands and lips brush my lips and hands and we move and for the morning, I'm happy.

* * *

The elevator shaft is sliding downward, the small box smells like a bottle of perfume, too many groups have been in here already today.

There's an obnoxious ding and the doors pop open, there's tons of groups down here to practice.

I make my way to the bar, people with outrageous hairstyles are sitting there, some of the most punk bands are sitting here too.

One youkai with a bone through his throat has started singing. How the fuck are his vocal chords working with that going right through them?

I sit down an take one of the complimentary drinks that the bartender is offering. It's pink and smells like cherries. I knock it back and wait for something to happen. However, it would take a while for me to even feel a little buzzed.

"How's it going, Attack!"

I turn and I'm looking into solid black human eyes. I look, it's Bankotsu.

I balance my glass in between my claws and shrug. "Whole lot of nothing..."

He sits down next to me and holy shiz, I think his hair is longer than mine.

"You guys were great yesterday, I mean it."

I nod. "Always hoping to win.."

He laughs. "You won't have to hope. You guys were the best I saw all night."

Of course we were. "What are you offering?"

"No time to shoot the shit, huh?"

I shake my head, a chuckle falls past my lips. "Nope."

Bankotsu takes on what must be his 'serious face'. "If you make it to finals, I can offer you a deal, something really sweet."

"I don't do guys."

"Cute. Seriously, you and Kagome are something I haven't seen for years... definitely a power duo. I want you on my label."

I can't just jump at the first record deal. I mean, this has been the whole point, but he doesn't need to know that nobody else is willing to take me. We could probably get another deal. Then again, I don't even know what the offer is yet...

"So, what kind of contract?"

"Two-year, one tour, two albums?"

Just two? "Starting when?"

"As soon as this is over, if you want. I can't wait for too long though."

"I'm a senior in high school."

He hmms, then drums his fingers on the counter-top, cleans of a speck of imaginary dirt on his suit. "I could work with that. Not saying it wouldn't be difficult. Half of the the first album, you can do while you're in school, the other half, we'll have to work something out."

I nod. "So do my folks need to know or what?"

He laughs and shrugs his shoulders. "I'd say they do, considering their kid is gonna be in the states performing."

"Yeah, they'd notice that..."

"So, is it a deal? Ready to sell your soul?"

I wish I had known that wasn't a joke.

I stare at him, and extend my hand, my claws puncturing is flesh.

"Who said I had one?"

* * *

Kagome is pacing back and forth in the hotel room. We perform in fifteen minutes, everyone else is already downstairs waiting on her.

"Kagome! Stop being a stage pussy, we'll go down, we'll perform, just like tons of times before."

"This is for a record deal! What if I screw up?" Her shrill voice screams.

"Don't."

"Don't?"

A fleeting, brief eye contact and a small upturn of one corner of her lips.

"Don't."

I nod. "Right, get it?"

She shrugs. "I suppose. I should just get it over with."

"We've practically already won."

"You put the cock in cocky."

I grip her hand as she walks by, "Nice and corny, right, Arrow?"

It was only a whisper but she gives me the prize of slight eye contact and smiles. "You've been talking to Bankotsu?"

"More than that. This contest is already won."

I lead her towards the door and we head for the elevators. Her hand twitches in mine, maybe a plea to let go, because I won't give her the title she wants.

That's half the fun though.

"_I don't wanna be loved, I don't wanna be loved...I just want a quick fix_," Falls out of my mouth and over my lips as I take her hand, and gently run the edges of my tips around the area between her thumb and index finger.

She eyes me. Of course she does. She stares at me contemplatively. I keep my eyes on her, and there's no leaving. No chance to, ever again.

With quick, precise movements, I take my claws and cut into the sensitive areas of her skin and carve an A.

She hisses with pain and glares at me, mustering all the hate she can stand to feel towards me.

"_No bite marks, no scratches and no hickies_. What the fuck?" She spits, but it still sounds so much like a Kagome singing, even if it came out so hateful, I think her singing voice sounds better pissed.

"This is how it's gonna be from now on."

Hand in hand, one parted with blood and a scar, reminding you of what you need to be, and what you need to do, forever.

Because, from now on, "I'm a fucking sword."

_**And that is your chapter my lovelies, although short, I quite enjoyed making it, I do not claim rights to Miguel or the song Quickie, purely his works, complete DISCLAIMER. Anywhoo, I hope you all enjoyed and that you review, and send me some fanart! PM me for an email if you need it, and happy holidays everyone! Keep a lookout for the next and much sooner chapter of I Don't Do Love Songs entitled: Last Night In Kyoto:The Effects Are Irreversible. I'm off to start drafting Keep It a Secret's new chapter! Thanks for reading and sticking with this story :).**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


End file.
